The Camping Trip
by LilRed1234
Summary: Olive, Chyna, Fletcher, and Angus go on a camping trip alone. . Romance, fighting, jealousy, and protecting all thrown together in one piece!
1. Chapter 1

**_The Camping Trip_**

_Chapter One – Olives Point Of View- The ANTs are 15_

Olive was so excited. Se was going camping with Chyna, Fletcher, and Angus for two weeks. Normally, she wouldn't be so enthusiastic, but she would be sharing a tent with Chyna and the simple fact that Chyna was there made her happier. Olive loved Chyna (in best friend way) and loved spending time with her. She sighed, knowing she would always be glad because Fletcher and Angus was also coming. Yes, unfortunately, she had not stopped loving the handsome man of Fletcher and had developed a big crush on Angus.

Olive smiled and stepped out of her best friends car along with Chyna, Fletcher, and Angus. Chynas dad won't be coming and they were camping in the woods so her dad dropped them off beside the woods so they can enter them. Chynas dad knows these woods and knows theres a meadow a mile in there, but Olive wasn't afraid. Chynas mom was still over-protective so she made sure we all had phones, flashlighs, and pepper spray.

Olive giggled remembering her accidently spraying Fletcher in the eyes with it. Angus nudged her. "Come on, your behind." She nodded and followed. Angus got over his crush on her, even though he lost al his extra weight and became hot (his hair also became straight). . And to think about it, Fletcher got over his 'love' for Chyna when they were thirteen. Now they were all just best friends camping for the fun of it.

After about fifteen minutes of walking in silence, they finally found the huge meadow. She gasped. It was way bigger than she ever imagined it! It was big enough to fit a mansion on! And the best part, the lake at the end of the territory. Olive happily ran over to a spot and started putting up a tent. Everyone kept staring at the area awestruck. "Come on, guys! Lets put these things up!" She yelled happily.

After they finished, they got in their swimsuits and jumped in the lake. Olive couldn't help but stare at Fletcher. He looked so great.. Just then, Chyna splashed her with water. "Oh your gonna pay!" She yelled playfully.

_Fletchers Point of View_

For some odd reason, Fletcher found Olive _hot_ as she splashed around with Chyna. To be honest, he always crushed on the beautiful blonde, but never really got a chance to let it grow. Fletcher kept staring at her until she noticed, he quickly looked away. He knew she was grinning. Suddenly, he felt someone tackle him and they both went under. When they broke surface again, he saw Olive laughing, soaking wet. Fletcher joined in.

After they were finished, they sat by a fire eating the classic-smores. He sat in between Olive and Chyna. He saw Angus sit beside Olive. Fletcher frowned. Angus had said he got over his crush on Olive, but sometimes he just wondered…

He saw Angus tap Olive on the shoulder and whisper something her ear. Fletcher heard the faint words of, "I like you." Olive blushed and giggled. Then she whispered, "I thought you got over it." Fletcher was getting angry and jealous, and strained to hear Angus' next words. "I said that so you wouldn't get all awkward around me.. So that would give you a chance to get to know you." At this Olive turned wide-eyed as she started to understand. She glanced Fletchers way and he quickly stared at the fire as he pretended he didn't hear. Fletcher became outrageously angry and jealous when she whispered, "Well I think that's very sweet and patient.." Angus then picked up her hand and walked her away. Fletcher stared after him. He wanted to punch something, preferably Angus. He wanted to pick that boy up and throw him in the fire, watch him burn, and laugh at him. He wanted to stomp his face in and grin at his dead and now ugly body. He wanted to torture that man for taking his woman.

Fletcher growled angrily and stomped his smore in on the ground and threw it in the fire, clenching his fist.

He didn't realize Chyna was there until she spoke, "Whats wrong?!"

He faced her, still fuming. "Didn't you just see Angus take Olive somewhere?! God knows what there gonna do!" he yelled with all the anger and jealousy he had in him.

Chyna flinched and suddenly stood, bouncing up and down like a child. "You like Olive!" she kept saying all happily.

Fletcher stood angrily. "No I do not! Im just caring about Olive! My best friend! They could be doing anything right now!"

At this Chyna stopped and gasped. "Omigod your right! Do you know how many people Angus has had-" She stopped right there, covering her mouth.

Fletchers eyes became wide. "No!" he yelled unbelievably.  
Chyna nodded as if to say, 'Yes..'.

Fletchers protective instincts took control over him as well as anger and jealousy. He shook it off, getting his self together. "No, that wouldn't happen. Olive would never do something like that." He said.

Chyna still looked uncertain but nodded anyways. "You know what, your right. That would never happen. Lets just go to sleep and not worry about it, They will tell us tomorrow and im sure all they did was minor."

Fletcher nodded, still incredibly jealous and angry. "Alright." He said and stomped to his tent. After minutes of fidgeting around, he finally found sleep.

_Olives Point of View_

Olive followed Angus anxiously. When they finally made it to where they were going, she had realized she was a few minutes outside of the meadow. She sat down, exhausted. Angus sat down extremely close to her. Almost sitting on her lap. Olive stared at him. "Explain.." She said, still confused. He smiled and pushed her hair away from her face. She blushed crimson red and let him continue. Angus then let his hand go down her neck and under her shirt. Olive gasped and bolted back. He sat up, staring at her hungrily. She gulped. _What did I just get myself into?_

**Cliffhanger—I know. But I did this so – For 1- I can get a shower- And for 2- So I can update my other stories. But I hope you liked it! I will update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Camping Trip**_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own A.N.T. Farm**

_Chapter Two- Olives Point of View_

Olive gasped as Angus jumped on her, forcing her to the ground. "Get. Off. Me!" She screamed. But he wouldn't do it. Olive was still amazed at how strong he was. Something clicked in her mind. The pepper spray! She reached for it but became pinned down by Angus. "No, no, no, my little Olive." He whispers in her ear. Olive realized that with his grip, she wasn't going to get anywhere. She felt a tear fall down her cheek as she gave up.

-He rapes her but Im not going in detail-

Olive woke up the next day in her tent. She smiled, maybe it was all just a nightmare! Olive glanced at her wrists, hoping they weren't bruised from Angus pinning her down,, That it all truly was just a dream.. She felt her heart drop. They were bruised. After Angus was done with her, he must have carried her back to her tent and went to his as if nothing happened. Olive pulled out her phone to check the time when a message popped up.

**From: Angus**

**Don't tell anyone what happened last night, my sweet little Olive.**

**Sent: 3:47 A.M.**

Olive gasped and checked the time. Nine in the morning. He must have texted this to here once he got in his own tent, knowing she would read it. She groaned. Personally, last night was the worst of her life and she was never going to even make a gesture out to Angus again. Olive shivered at the memory of the night before. The thought even made her gag now.

She slowly got up and out of the tent. Olive was afraid someone would see her bruises but stopped thinking about it, they weren't _that_ obvious.

Olive found the lake and set by it. She felt a tear roll down her cheek but she wiped it away. She had to be tough. Even if she got raped last night and was scarred for life, she would not cry. Olivia Doyle was _not _going to cry.

_Fletchers Point of View_

Fletcher woke up early and came out of his tent, stretching. He suddenly remembered last night and dashed back into hid tent. He let out a great sigh of relief. Angus was there, which meant Olive was in her tent.

Fletcher was still going to ask what happened the night before but was going to wait until every one was awake. But, seeing that Angus looked perfectly fine and happy-wait… _He _looked perfectly fine and happy… So that must not be a good thing! That must mean that Olive was tortured and he enjoyed it!

Fletcher shook his head fiercely. What was he thinking? Angus would never do anything like that! And so what if he looks fine and happy? Hes sleeping for crying out loud! Of course hes going to look peaceful! Fletcher grunted and exited the tent once again, shaking the crazy thoughts away.

Fletcher glanced at his phone and saw it was around nine-thirty. He shrugged and shoved the phone back into his pocket. Afterwards, he headed towards the lake, the only place he didn't get bored. Fletcher saw Olive staring out into the lake.

He smiled at her hair beautifully being swept to her side by the breeze. "Olive!" he yelled out, running up to her and sitting beside her. "You and Angus had me and Chyna worried last night!" he exclaimed, poking her shoulder. She smiled at him. Fletcher smiled back. Olives smiling.. So that means everything was okay last night, right? He still had to know. "So what _did_ you two do last night?" Fletcher asked casually, as if it was an everyday question. Olive stared out into the lake for a second before answering. "Talked."

Fletcher suddenly became worried. She was obviously lying! "You sure?" He asked, grabbing her wrist as she was about to get up. Olive flinched. He looked at her wrists curiously to see they were bruised. Fletcher stood up angrily. Was it him or did his vision become redder? "_What did that bastard do to you?"_

**Hey guys! Sorry this one is short And sorry about the cliffhanger.. Its really late and I should be heading to bed, but I nicely thought about you guys and started to continue the stories I love to write.. Well I should go *yawn*. Peace! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Camping Trip**_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own A.N.T. Farm**

_Chapter 3- Olives POV_

Olive gasped and tried her best to cover up her bruises. "Nothing! He did nothing! I fell on the way back her with Angus after we talked about things." She lied.

Fletcher shook his head. "No, Olive. You're lying. There is no way that you can get bruises like that on your wrist by falling." He explained, still fuming.

Olive gulped. There was really no way she was going to get out of this. "Angus pinned me down and r-raped me." She squeaked out.

Fletchers eyes darkened as he clenched his fist, causing his knuckles to turn white. "Im going to make that shithead wish he hadn't ever lay eyes on you." He growled through clenched teeth.

Olive shook her head frantically, on the verge of tears. "No! He said not to tell anyone 'or else'!"

Fletcher snorted. "Well hes never going to touch you again, 'or else'!" He yelled, dashing toward the camp site.

Olive gasped. "No!" She yelled, running after him, starting to panic.

_Fletchers POV_

Fletcher really didn't pay attention to Olive. He was too furious with Angus to focus and talk. He stormed into the tent to see Angus just starting to get up. Fletcher snorted in disgust and kicked him. He immediately woke up and cried in pain. Fletcher was about to kick him again when he felt Olives hand on his arm. He turned around and looked into her pleading eyes.

"Don't." She whispered, barely audible.

"But, Olive, he hurt and raped you. I would do anything to make sure that doesn't happen again." He whispered back gently.

"It wont, Fletcher. _I _will make sure it doesn't happen." She said, staring into his eyes, searching for an answer,

Fletcher almost gave in. That was until Angus had got up silently and punched him in the gut. He grunted and fell to the floor, clutching his stomach. Olive gasped and stared at Angus, angry.

"Don't you dare touch me or him again!" She yelled. "As a matter of fact, don't touch anyone again! You disgusting asshole!" She added, pulling out her pepper spray. Next thing Fletcher knew, Angus was screaming and had his hands over his eyes.

Fletcher got up shakily and chuckled just as Chyna burst through. "What happened?!" She asked staring at Angus.

Olive snorted. "Last night Angus pinned me down" she showed Chyna her wrist, "and raped me. So me and Fletcher just showed him what we thought of it."

Chyna just stared at her friend. Finally, she spoke. "Do you want me to call my dad and pick us up?"

Olive gasped. "No! Its only been two days and we are suppose to stay for two weeks!" When Chyna stared at her, shocked, Olive added, "But you can call him and tell him to pick up Angus."

Fletcher nodded. "Yeah, I agree with Olive. We are not going to let this bastard" he said pointing to Angus, "ruin our camping trip. He can leave and it can just be us."

Chyna sighed. "Alright." She said, pulled out her phone, and exited the tent saying, "Hey, dad!"

When she left, Olive spoke up. "Thank you."

Fletcher nodded, smiling. "Your welcome. I care about you, Olive. I didn't want you to get anymore hurt than you already were."

Olive nodded, understanding. "Im glad I have you." She said and hugged him.

Chyna came in and stared at the two. They broke away awkwardly. "What did your dad say?" Fletcher asked.

"He said he will come and pick him up as soon as possible. And that he will give that boy a piece of his mind and tell his parents all about it."  
They all started laughing. "Your dad…" Fletcher said.

Chyna smiled. "Yeah.. My dad."

**Hey guys! Yeah, I know.. Not the best ending and not very long. But I have a lot of things planned for this story.. Which means its not over! They still have a little less than two weeks to go, so there is going to be many more chapters! XD Well, I should go. Peace!**


End file.
